


Who needs Family when you have Friends

by WorkInProgressionA113



Category: Love Simon (2018), Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: I swear ill add all of the tags later, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorkInProgressionA113/pseuds/WorkInProgressionA113
Summary: A direct continuation of the Season 1 Finale from Love, Victor.When Victors parents aren't as accepting as he thought and he gets kicked out what can he do? (Read to find out)Trigger Warnings in the Notes.
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier
Comments: 41
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Abuse, Homophobia, Getting Kicked out, Warnings for the descriptions of Abuse. Getting Outed
> 
> WELL DAMN I GUESS IM THE KING OF STARTING A NEW FANFICTION WHILE IM WORKING ON TWO OTHERS. (I'm genuinely sorry about that)

"Mom...Dad, I'm gay"

The tension in the room immediately became so thick you could cut it with a knife. Victor suddenly got a gut feeling that told him he had just made a mistake. "No, You are not." Victor's smile suddenly disappeared from his face as Armando broke the silence. "What do you mean, No? I'm gay, and I was struggling-" Victor was cut off by his father with a slap.

As Victor held his face he began to back up tears beginning to gather, begging to spill over, but Victor wouldn't let them. Atleast not yet. 

"Either you admit that you aren't gay, and that this is all some sick joke. Or I only have 1 son." Armando said in such a cold and stiff voice that it made Victor freeze. "I-I won't say that I'm not who I know I am..." This might as well have been the worst thing to say because Armando then said "You have 10 minutes to pack all of your things and get out of this apartment, or you will regret ever making this mistake" Victor suddenly ran out and to his room. Immediately locking the door in case he didn't make it out in time.

===

Victor set a timer for 9 minutes and took out his largest bag and began to shove clothes into it. He added a blanket, Extra shoes, And any money he'd saved up over the years. He suddenly heard a soft knock on the door panicking before he saw he still had 4 minutes left. He opened the door only for Pilar to grab in into a hug. All he could hear her say was "I'm sorry" over and over and over again. He shut and locked the door before breaking apart from the tight hug she had pulled him into. "Its not your fault okay? Were going to get this figured out. You need to be strong for Adrian okay? I will see you at school, And Im going to find someone to stay with." Victor still didn't cry, He couldn't, he had to be strong for Pilar. The alarm then went off. Victor suddenly grabbed Benji's drawing, Simon's coat and a framed picture of his family. He kissed Pilar on the cheek and began to walk out the door before Armando came out from behind the corner.

Victor ran like his life depended on it, And it may very well have in that moment. He felt glass shatter on his arm but didn't stop to see what had been thrown. Before he knew it he was far enough from the apartment building and walked to a park. 

Victor sat down and contemplated his options. He had never been to Felix's house, Mia hated him, so did Lake. He didnt want to overload Benji since they just made up. Victor sighed and put pulled his blazer off from the dance and put Simon's jacket on. He felt a buzz coming from his pocket. Taking out his phone he looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Benji. 

"Hello?" Victor asked in a wavy voice.

"Victor are you okay?"

"Uh y-yeah? Why?" Victors heart sped up. Did Benji know? How could he have known? Pilar doesn't even know his number."

"Please don't look at creek secrets" Benji said quietly

"What..?"

"Someone took a picture. Of us Victor. And...The caption is even worse.."

"I...I need to..Im going to call you later okay?"

"Yeah yeah, I'll um talk to you later.."

And with that Victor hung up. But he didn't cry. He was just numb. In the past hour he had gotten kicked out, outed to the entire school, been told his parents are getting a divorce, And last but not least hurt someone who was already hurting. And yet after thinking about all of this. He still didn't cry he only laughed. He laughed and laughed for about 15 minutes. And by the end of it he was just sitting there with a blank stare. 

Victor realized there was one thing he hadn't done yet. So he pulled out his phone and messaged Simon.

**Dear, Simon  
I came out to my Parents  
They kicked me out  
Unfortunately, Victor**

About 30 second later he got a call from Simon.

Before he could even say hello he was overwhelmed with what sounded like 5 people trying to ask him all different questions. And one voice even sounded like they were crying. Then someone shouted at everyone to be quiet.

"Babes, Are you okay?" Victor recognized the voice as Justin.

And that is when the dams broke. Victor got out "No" before he began to sob uncontrollably. He was crying for maybe 6 minutes. And once he was done his voice was hoarse and his eyes and nose red.

"Victor are you safe?" This time it was Bram

"In what way? I'm away from my dad but..."

"Okay, I'm going to rephrase that. Do you have somewhere to sleep?"

Victor let out a choked sigh, that sounded somewhat like sobbing laughter. "No..Im on a park bench."

From the speaker in his phone he heard someone's muffled cry. He assumed it was Ivy, but it might've been Simon.

"Okay..Are you hurt?" This time it was Justin again.

"Um...I dont-" Victor remembered the glass Armando had thrown as he checked his arm which had made his white button ups sleeve red.. "Fuck. Uh yes."

"Mother Fucker!" He heard Simon yell. "Victor were coming to Creekwood. No way in hell I'm letting you sleep on a park bench whether or not your hurt."

"Okay, But...Its...Ha...I was going to say that it wasn't that bad and its fine but that would be lying and oh my God..Im so sorry" Victor began to spiral in his head until Ivy pitched in "Dont you dare say sorry its not you fault"

"Victor" it was Simon "My parents are going to pick you up and bring you to my house. No buts. Just tell me where you are."

Victor proceeded to tell them his exact location and stayed on the phone just talking with them while they were waiting for Simons parents to get to him.   
Eventually they found him and Victor hung up the phone.

Victor stood up and held his hand out to greet them until Mrs. Spier ran up to him and just hugged him. Victor didn't even realize he had started crying again and hugges her bag with his good arm.

She then looked at his arm "Oh my god! Victor we need to go to the hospital!" He began to panic "No! Its..Its not as bad as it looks Mrs.Spier!" He gave a small smile. "Please call me Sarah. Victor..Please let us take you to the hospital. We can pay for the bills it wouldn't be a problem." Victor looked away. "The entire school already knows that I'm gay..I just...Don't want it to get out that im pathetic enough to have gotten kicked out." Victor choked out.

"Oh Victor....Sweetie..youre not pathetic..We have a first aid kit at home, but when you're ready then maybe we can get you checked out?" Sarah said softly. "O-Okay.." Mr.Spier rubbed his good arm "Lets get to the car okay?" 

"Okay"

As they walked to the car He said "Is that Simons jacket? Ya know the one he wouldn't stop wearing?"

"Heh..Yeah when I visited Simon and Bram in New York he gave it to me."

"You're gonna have to tell us that story sometime"

"Im sure they'll tell you when they get here" Victor stopped talking after that and wouldn't talk for the rest of the night. The Spiers understood that after this long night it would make sense for him to go non verbal. So once they got home they fixed his arm as best they could and gave him ice for the now large purple bruise on his face. 

And with that they let him sleep in the guest room where all he dreamed of was that night replaying over and over again.

=========

Victor woke up at Noon the next day with Simon, Bram, Justin, Ivy, and Kim all sleeping around him. Well everyone except for Simon. 

"Simon..?" Victor asked sleepily

"Victor! Oh my God are you okay?" Simon said loud enough that it woke everyone else up.

"Dont startle the kid, damn Spier. He's just been through hell" Kim said before putting their hand on Victors. "Its gonna be okay." They said in the softest voice possible. And that was all Victor needed to cry tears he didnt even realize he had anymore.

Thats how Victor ended up telling them about everything or almost everything. How he just wanted Mia to have one last perfect day, and how he screwed it up. How Pilar saw the note he wrote to Benji. How Benji kissed him and he felt what Simon said he would feel. How his Parents said they were getting a divorce and how he had the genius idea to tell them right then and there. How then after that his father attacked him and Pilar came to say goodbye. By the end everyone was speechless and almost everyone was crying.

"So...Yeah..Thats what happened. Wait..What time is it?"

Bram sniffled before looking at his watch "Just after 1"

"Shit! I said I was gonna call Benji- Wait..But he called me last night..And told me..Oh no...No no no no."Victor began to panic

"What? Whats wrong?" Simon looked frantic.

"Ha...Creek Secrets is still outing kids I guess. He called me last night. Someone took a picture of us kissing. Posted it. He told me not to look at it."

Bram was the only thing stopping Simon from going out to personally murder whoever outed Victor. "God Fucking Damnit! Who is the Martin that outed another closeted gay kid!"

"Benji is a really good guy. If was good that you heard it from him...I found the post. Who's Lake?" Ivy asked

"Mia's best friend..." Victor said in a hurt voice.

=End of Chapter=


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor spirals but his found family is there for him.  
> And a wild Benji has appeared! (Forgive my dumb pokemon joke)
> 
> TW: Panic Attack, Self harm, Disassociation. If I missed any please do tell me in the comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *INTERNAL SCREAMS OF ANGUISH*   
> Hello! Welcome to the 2nd chapter! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I had an incident which basically ended up with me spraining my hip(I didn't really know you could do that but its probably common knowledge and im just super dumb) And have been in tremendous(exaggerated) pain the past few days.
> 
> So please excuse my dramatic ass and enjoy this chapter. The 3rd is already in the works and should be up on Saturday(if Im not dumb)

"Oh Victor..." Simon said softly

"Its fine, I'm fine, I'm just hungry. Thank fuck its Saturday." Victor said agitated, Even though he was angry at Lake he still wasn't mad at Mia. Mia wouldn't have asked her to so that, Mia was a good person. Either way he deserved it, He hurt Mia because he wanted to be normal. Well he's still not normal, He's a huge gay disaster that just got kicked out. How pathetic. He's always been the one to fix situations. How is he supposed to fix this. He can't do anything right. He should just stop. Everything hurts, this hurts to continue. He doesnt want to keep going...Everyone probably hates him.

As Victor began to spiral Kim noticed how he had began to draw blood as he stuck his nails into his arm. "Victor! Justin I think he's having an anxiety attack." 

"Oh shit, Simon go get some bandages. Ivy give me some of your cinnamon gum- he might disassociate after this so he'll probably need something to ground himself. Kim, be a dear and turn the lights down. And for fucks sake, all of you keep your voices down." Justin said quickly quite keeping his voice at a low volume.

Ivy handed Justin a piece of gum, which was placed on the side table. Victor had started to hyperventilate so at this point Justin had kneeled on the bed in front of Victor guiding him through breathing exercises. "Victor breathe with me, Okay? In and out, In and out. Focus on my voice"

Victor started just focusing on Justin's voice as he slightly retracted his nails from his arm.

"Victor, Can you hear me?" Justin said softly while crawling onto the bed. Victor just nodded his head while he pressed into his arm harder.

"Can I touch you?" Victor once again nodded his head mutely. Justin sat next to Victor right as simon came in with bandages and neosporin."Victor, Bram and Simon are going to fix your arm up temporarily just so you don't bleed all over okay?" Victor nodded "Bram move his arm. Simon wait a second before you start bandaging his arm" They did just that as Justin handed Victor the gum.

Victor started chewing as Justin hugged him softly. "Okay, Babes, What are 5 things you see."

"The blanket, My arms, Bram, Simon, You?"

"Good, Okay now what are 4 things you can touch."

"My arm, the blanket, You, And Simons hands" After this Simon let go of Victor since he was dont bandaging him up"

"Now 3 things you hear"

"The birds outside, Some music playing downstairs...and um...A car starting" Victor started steadily breathing

"These might be a bit harder, 2 things you can smell"

"I think...A lavender air freshener, And- Is someone wearing perfume?" Victor smiled looking up at the others. Kim laughed softly "Guilty as charged"

"Last one, Whats 1 thing you can taste"

"The Cinnamon gum you gave me..Bleh...I hate Cinnamon" Victor made a face.

"Too bad kid, Are you okay?" Ivy asked putting a hand on Victors.

"No" Victor admitted "But..I will be." Just then Emily walked in "Im glad that you are acknowledging that you arent okay. You may not be okay today, Or tomorrow, or next week, or even in a month. But you will be eventually, And just so you know I know a great psychiatrist." She said with a grin.

"Thanks Emily, Wait...So what was that?"

"That kid, Was most likely an Anxiety Attack. Then sprinkle in some disassociation here and there. If you want I can explain it more in detail to you when we're alone. Okay?" Emily said lovingly

"Okay...Do you have anything to eat? I need to get the taste of cinnamon out of my mouth"  
======

After they made some pancakes they had started cracking jokes and at some point decided that like all great homosexuals, They should go get some coffee. More importantly, Victor needed to tell Sarah he couldn't do his shift today. Although he had already missed half of it.

"Alright Victor, Ready to go?" Bram asked as they put their dishes in the sink.

"Eh...Sure! Wait...You guys can finally meet Benji! He's supposed to be working today!" Victor explained excitedly, completely forgetting the conversation he had on the phone with Benji the night before.

"Ooh...So do we get to meet the infamous Benji?"

Victor blushed "Uh yeah, We kissed at the Spring Fling. Then Mia saw us and- I dont really want to talk about this right now. Maybe later?" Bram gave a sad smile "Oh no Victor, Its okay. This all happened last night. You can take your time." Victor smiled and nodded

===

Once they arrived to the Coffee shop Victor faced everyone "Would you mind hanging back for a minute? I dont want to overwhelm him with all of you." Victor then looked at Simon and Bram. "Just so you guys know I'm pretty you are his heros, He talked about what happened at Creekwood when we drove to Willacoochee, But when he told the story he was talking about it like he would with the musicians he loves." Victor got out of the car and started to walk inside just barely hearing Justin say "Look at our little Baby gay, All grown up, gushing about his partner"

Victor walked through the doors as Benji looked up to see who'd come in, then his eyes widened as he realized who it was.

Victor just awkwardly waved as Benji ran up to Victor and held his face in his hands while pressing his lips softly onto Victors.   
Victor holding Benji pulled apart from him "Well hello to you too" Benji put his face against Victors chest hugging him tight. "Im so sorry, You got outed and...Oh my god....Is that...Simon Spier?"

Victor turned around to see everyone walk through the Cafe doors. "Huh...So giving me a minute means giving me 40 seconds. Good to know" Victor said monotone. "We got bored fast, And it was close enough to a minute" Justin replied. "Oh my god you are Simon Spier! You got outed like- Wait....You know Simon Spier. Oh my god you know Simon Spier!" Victor moved Benji a bit so the group of Gays couldn't see how much Benji was really fangirling. "Wow, I thought you were kidding when you said we were his heros"

"Yeah, No. Benji, This is Simon, Bram, Justin, Kim They/Them pronouns, and Ivy. They came all the way from New York." Benji was starstruck for a moment before turning to Victor "Are you going to tell me why their here with you?" Victor hesitated, Looking to Simon for what he should do. Simon only nodded which was the only encouragement he needed. "They are here because I stayed at his house...Er..Parents house? Last night." Victor took a deep breath "Because I got kicked out" Benji didn't say anything but hug him and softy whisper into his ear "Victor Salazar...You are so strong."

They just stood there holding eachother for however long until they heard "How sweet our baby gay has a hunny- Ow!" Justin exclaimed after Kim swatted his arm. "They were having a moment!" Kim said scolding Justin.

"So....Wanna take your break so we can...Talk?" Victor asked with a small smile. "Sure" Benji went to the back and after a few shouts and groans that probably all came from Sarah. Benji came back out "Sarah can get your orders, I think me and Victor are going to go talk"

======

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments give me life, So any advice you have is greatly appreciated!! Constructive Criticism is also appreciated! 
> 
> This chapters special is THOUGHTS I HAD WHILE WRITING THIS.
> 
> I am a slut for Found Family.  
> I cant tell if I'm in 1st person or 3rd person. Eh fuck it i have a deadline  
> Fuck this song is gonna make me cry. Perfect creative fuel for this kind of fanfic  
> Is mutely a word...?  
> Fuck adhd I need to get this chapter finished and caffeine don't do shit. Time for will power and pure spite to keep me awake.  
> I MISSED THE DEADLINE FUCK  
> Did i say that He got changed out of his prom clothes?(hint I DIDNT FUCK)
> 
> Thank you again for reading my pure dumbassery.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think of this! Any suggestions or things you hope to see would be appreciated so that I can see if I can add it in for you! I dont have an exact idea, Just a brief overview of what I want to happen and how I want to end it.
> 
> Comments give me life.


End file.
